


Parasyte

by BlueEyedPretender



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Completed, Gen, Gore, Infection, Sisters, Violence, Zombies, parasitic - Freeform, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedPretender/pseuds/BlueEyedPretender
Summary: Scarlet and her sister June had lost everything. Their family, their friends, and the community they once loved. All of this was because of the parasytes, zombie-like creatures that have a taste for human flesh.Years after the outbreak began the two sisters left the safety of their bunker to find a world that is no longer what they once knew. They will have to brave their new-found surroundings to survive, and if they can't...it will mean certain death.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The television blared. Panicked voices on the news were echoing throughout my living room as me and my family gaped in terror. We watched in disbelief as men and women gathered their children and ran for their lives, all because of something that had gone terribly wrong.  
“Civilians all around the world are evacuating as far as they can from every hospital in the vicinity. The Barlow Corporation was to blame for this horrible catastrophe involving what once was thought to be a cure for all cancer. In the end, every single man, woman and child, has developed a strange zombie-like behaviour which we now call Parasyte Syndrome. Families, the government advises you to stay inside your residence and do not let anyone one in. My name is Karen Weber and-” The reporter never got to finish her report, as a ghastly entity appeared from behind and leapt on top of her. The monstrous shape tore her apart with its razor sharp claws and snarled into the camera. This creature was once human…  
“Mommy?” my little sister called, she was shivering with fear. Mother knelt down beside her and hugged her close,  
“Don’t worry Little Bear, we will stay here. ” Mother’s silver eyes were glistening with tears. She was scared, we all were. I shared her silver eyes and her beautiful dark scarlet hair. My sister Junie (also known as June) had Father’s coal-dark eyes and black hair. Father was in the basement, setting up the bunker he had built before we were born. It ended up being perfect for an apocalyptic scenario just like this.  
“Come on you two,” Mother gave us a faint smile, “Come on Scarlet.” I stood up, I felt horrible. What if those things found their way in? What if they killed Mother, Father and Junie? I shook from head to toe and my hands scraped at my arms. Mother noticed my anxiety attack and moved my hands down to my sides.  
“Don’t worry sweetie, we will be safe in your father’s bunker. Don’t worry.” I nodded, blinking away the tears that were threatening to slide down my face. We crept downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. If you listened closely you could hear the parasytes snarling outside. They were close, and soon they would find us.  
Father motioned for us to get inside the bunker. The room was shaped like a cube and made entirely of stone. There was a large fridge filled with food, and multiple packages containing bottles of water were stacked around the room. I was the first to enter and as I turned around I noticed June and Mother weren’t behind me. I started to walk out and see what was going on but I was pulled back inside. Father’s hands were gripping my shoulders tightly. He put his finger to his lips and we listened. I could hear Junie and Mother’s breathing but there was also something else...a sound of shattering from upstairs. My eyes widened and I choked out a scream.  
Mother led Junie inside. I hugged her close “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.” Junie nodded and clung to me tightly. Whatever she saw was horrible enough for her to stay silent.  
Mother had barely stepped into the bunker when she was grabbed by multiple clawed hands and dragged forcibly back into the basement. Mother screamed. I tried to run to her but she yelled, “Don’t! Stay in there, Scarlet!”  
“Mom!” I screamed, “Mommy!” Junie cried harder and Father started closing the door. I managed to peek out before the door closed and saw that Mother was being ripped apart. Her lips were shaping words that never made a sound. Father shoved me back and his eyes were reddened with grief, “Scarlet…” he began, “If I don’t come back...take care of June and promise me,” he shook me, “Promise me, you will stay away from those monsters! PROMISE ME!” I nodded and whispered,  
“I promise Father.” He gave me and Junie one last hug and turned away.  
“I love you both so much, but I want you to promise me one more thing...if you see me outside trying to come in, don’t unlock the door.” I nodded and hugged him tighter. He patted my head and ruffled Junie’s hair. “I love you.”  
“I love you too dad.” Those were the last words we spoke to each other.  
Moments later we heard Father’s screams of terror. He knocked at the door maddeningly. I did everything in my power to hold myself back from opening the door. Junie’s small fourteen year-old hand was in mine. My father’s screams seemed to echo through my mind. Junie screamed and I screamed as well, as we watched his blood flow down the porthole window and we heard his body slide to the ground with a sickening thud.  
That was when I saw the horrible face looking at us through the porthole in the door. Its eyes were blank, liquid and menacing. Its mouth was dripping with blood and filled with horrid black, decaying teeth. Its hair was patchy, greasy and stringy. It snarled at me and then was gone.  
I was seventeen years old, and suddenly I was forced into a world I wasn’t prepared for. Now my life was about survival and protecting my little sister. It was at that moment I made a vow. I would never let any of those horrible creatures hurt the people I love again.  
Not if I could help it.


	2. Chapter 1.

Four Years Later…

They would always come. Each night after I relaxed and closed my eyes, the nightmares would creep into my mind and consume what little hope I had left in the world. The nightmares started a few days after the horrific event four years ago. Even though much time has passed, it still seems very fresh in my mind. I hide the nightmares from June and I never talk about them. I’m afraid that it would add too much weight to her shoulders. She has had enough trauma in her life, and I don’t want to add to it. It is my job to care for her, and I take that job seriously.  
Even though we are older, I still find myself gripped with anxiety. June seems older than her eighteen years. She is very quiet and only speaks when it is absolutely necessary. My hands gripped the edges of my cot tightly as I gazed around our bunker. It was almost pitch dark except for the dim light coming from a small electric clock in one of the four corners of our bunker. My eyes darted from one place to another, trying to find one small detail of something not meant to be inside with us but as always there was nothing there. I breathed out a sigh of relief but it faltered as I noticed that June wasn’t in her cot. “June?” I called out, “June where are you?” I know I shouldn’t be worried but it was still quite dark inside the bunker and it had always made my hair stand on end. I jump as I hear something coming near the fridge and I creep over to see what was making all of the noise.  
“Scarlet, there isn’t anything left to eat.” a calm voice said in front of me. I looked down and saw June hunched into the fridge rummaging for food. I knelt down beside her and gazed inside the cool container. June was correct, there was only a single bottle of water left and nothing else. I frowned and turned back to June who was now plucking at loose strings on her jeans. There was only one thing that we could do in order to stay alive and that meant leaving the bunker to forage for rations. I shook my head at the thought, I hated it. I never wanted to leave the bunker especially after what happened to Mom and Dad. I was also afraid for June and how she might react towards the dead bodies in the basement of our home.   
“We have to go outside.” June calls, she was already slipping on a dark vest and slipping a switch-knife into one of its many pockets. My eyebrows creased and my stomach tightened, I couldn’t believe that June still wanted to go out there despite her traumatic state.  
“But,” I start, “June you...why? You never ever wanted to get out of the bunker.” June turned away ignoring my prodding comments and pulled a pack out from under her cot. I raised an eyebrow and then she pulled out a matching one and threw it at me. I caught it and my hands shook, it was ink-black and had my name neatly stitched on the top. June had one just like it except with her own name printed on it.   
I swing the backpack over my shoulder and I sigh, the weight of the pack seemed almost reassuring as I thought of what might be lurking on the other side of the bunker door. June flicked on the light and I noticed that she was tying her hair into a messy ponytail with a rubber band found in one of the first aid kits in the bunker. I shoved a kit into my pack and zipped it shut, June handed me a knife identical to hers and I carefully placed it into a different pocket. It seemed that I was ready to go but I hesitated as I walked over to the door leading to our basement. Our father had built this bunker to shield us from the creatures outside, it was meant to keep us safe. Any minute now we were going to leave it behind for who-knows how long. I took a deep breath and I touched the handle of the door, my fingers grazed the cool surface and I shuddered. It had been years since I touched the hard metal and it brought me instantly back to that moment. The memory was vivid and brutal:   
The multiple clawed hands reaching for my mother, dragging her back into the basement...and hearing Father’s body slide to the ground...dead. Forever.   
I twisted the handle, I didn’t open it very far before an overwhelming stench filled my nostrils. I gagged and stepped back only to watch in horror as a rotted corpse fell through the crack of the door. I screamed and backed up. That was when I noticed who that corpse once was...my father...but it wasn’t the father I remembered. His eyes were dark and dried out, his hair had fallen out and his throat had been ripped open, leaving a nasty gored hole. June let out a squeak and ran over to Father’s corpse, her hand touched what was left of his face and I noticed a tear running down her cheek.  
I walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m going to take a look around alright?” June nodded and I left her kneeling over our Father's body. I took a look around the basement. It was a mess. Once, it was a well organized space, back when Father had his workshop down there, but now the tools have been tossed along the floor, the wood above was rotted and the metal pipes were rusted and broken. Everything had been falling apart while June and I had been living in a small container these past four years.   
I turned a corner and felt a gasp leave my lips. I didn’t recognize my former home. There was blood and gore...everywhere. A misshapen form was curled on the floor. I didn’t want to admit who or what it was. But I knew. I knew who that body belonged to...it was Mother. Her once thick, dark, shiny red hair was crusted with blood and falling out, and much of her face was missing. I shivered and crept closer to her. The only thing that seemed unharmed by the parasytes was a steel cross which still hung around her neck.   
I unhooked the clasp and pressed it in the palm of my hand, it still glittered as it had four years ago. I remembered how every night Mother would hold that cross close to her chest and have us repeat a prayer with her. Father always found it silly but Mother always insisted on doing it every night.  
I sighed. I missed doing that. Maybe I will keep the habit going just to keep my mind at ease. I took my right hand and brushed it over Mother’s face, hoping she was at peace. I clutched the necklace and whispered a goodbye, knowing that I would never get to see her again.   
I walked back to June and saw that she was fiddling at her vest. I sat beside her and told her about Mother’s body. I asked her if she would like to go and see her but she only shook her head and continued fiddling with her vest. I took her hand in mine and I squeezed it. “We should go and bury them, we won’t be able to do anything proper but it will have to be enough.” June squeezed back and I saw tears streaming down her face. I felt tears on my face as well.   
“Come on,” I said, “Let’s give them peace.”


	3. Chapter 2.

My fingers kept reaching to clutch at the cross around my neck ever since I buried both of my parents. I was searching cautiously through the now-empty town that I once lived in. June and I needed rations and the only way to find them was to search the abandoned homes and stores.   
I was heading towards a convenience store with June right behind me when I noticed something moving around inside. I pointed at it and June nodded. “Let’s go and see what it is.” she told me. I nodded nervously and crept inside. A little bell tinkled from above and my eyes widened, startled by the sudden noise. I thought I might have awoken a nest of parasytes but fortunately it was just my imagination getting the best of me.   
I quietly stepped around the aisles taking as much food and water as I could fit in my pack. June was collecting medical supplies and a couple of flashlights, matches, and a few books. Before we hid in the bunker June had loved reading books. She wasn’t a “go-out-and-play” type. She was a bookworm. She would rather read in a nice quiet place, than go outside and play on the playground equipment.  
I was just about to shove a few Snickers bars into the bag when something cool and metallic pressed against the back of my head. “Don’t move if you want to live.” a voice said from behind me. I flinched, the voice was deep but feminine, with a slight lisp. “Stand up.” the female voice ordered, I stood up slowly raising my hands in the air, dropping the candy bars on the floor with a small crash. “Now turn around slowly and I really don’t want any sudden movements.” I gulped and turned around. What I saw in front of me brought tears of joy to my eyes. There were two men and two women. They weren’t infected!!! Four uninfected survivors!!! I was about to start forward but I was stopped by the woman with the lisp. She was pointing a handgun at my face.   
“Now, thanks for following my orders.” She turned to glare at a man with short brown hair and grey eyes. “Unlike you Eddie.” Eddie raised his hands in the air in mock surrender and frowned,  
“It was only once, Sylvia. You don’t need to make a big deal about it. Sheesh.” Sylvia turned back to face me and her piercing blue-green eyes were looking into mine with a deathly glare.  
“Uh...hi?” I said trying to keep the woman calm.. Sylvia raised her eyebrows and then she bit her lip.  
“What? Just ‘hi’? I really wanted you to plead for mercy or something  
interesting...anything is better than fighting those bloody parasytes, they aren’t fun at all.” My eyes went wide and I gasped, she fought parasytes? I thought that it was impossible...after everything I saw they looked unbeatable.  
“Y-you fought a parasyte?” I stuttered,  
“Ha! I did more than fight a parasyte! I straight up killed it!” she boasted. A different girl with short brown hair was standing beside Eddie. She rolled her eyes and walked up to Sylvia.   
“Please forgive my friend here.” she let out a laugh and Sylvia frowned.   
“What? What’s so funny? It’s pretty awesome to kill one of those things you know.” The brown haired girl took her by the arm and pulled her away. “Go and hang out with your boyfriend Sylvia, just let me do the talking.” Sylvia groaned and stepped away, her face was red as she crossed her arms casually with a huff. The other girl gave me a wide smile and offered to shake my hand, I took it and she beamed. “Alright,” she began, “Thanks to Sylvia we got off on the wrong foot. From what I can see, you seem to be an innocent girl trying to get away from the parasytes with your best friend.” she backed away and I saw June. She was wringing her wrists nervously and I could tell that she had a faint smile on her lips.   
“Actually…” she said quietly, barely a whisper, “She is my sister…”  
“Of course! I should have seen that...sorry ...” she laughed nervously and then she perked up again. “Well, on to introductions I guess! I’m Michelle, and these are my fabulous friends; Sylvia,” she pointed to the angry blond. “Clark,” she gestured to a handsome young man with aqua eyes and chocolate brown hair, “and Eddie.” she pointed to the grey eyed man next to her. “And you are?”  
I swallowed a lump in my throat, I never thought I would be asked for my own name again. Before today I always thought that it would always be just me and June, alone together in a world taken over by the parasytes.   
“I...uh...my name….?” my voice cracks embarrassingly.   
“Um, that’s what I asked.” Michelle smirked, “Unless your name is literally what you just said then...?” I cleared my throat and tried again.   
“My name...is...Scarlet Johnson...I...this is my sister, June Johnson, we...take care of each other.” June nodded and she stepped over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Oh? Well nice to meet you Scarlet and June Johnson. I hope you can answer one last question…” Before she could speak, Sylvia burst out, “Why are you here in our hideout? Trying to steal? Why? You aren’t the only ones trying to survive!” I stared at her in shock. I didn’t know what to say.   
“Sylvia, it’s alright. I’m sure she had no idea about us, like we had no idea that they existed.” Clark took her hand and Sylvia sighed.  
“Right...I...I’m sorry, I need to lie down for a bit.” She gave me an apologetic look and Clark walked her over to a corner in the convenience store filled with mattresses and blankets. For a while we just stood there and tried to avoid each other's gazes. June wandered off towards the resting area and Eddie went outside to look for supplies, so it was just Michelle and I. We stood in one of the aisles of the store, away from the others. “So…” Michelle said slowly, “What’s your story?”   
I shrugged. I figured we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other if we are going to be working with each other. I told her everything, from watching my parents die to having the constant fear of being found by the parasytes. Michelle listened intently the whole time, occasionally letting out a gasp or a small comment like, ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘Jeez’. After I told her my story, she went on to tell her own.   
Michelle had lived alone when the outbreak began. She had barricaded herself in her apartment and hoped that help would arrive and she would never have to see those horrific creatures. However, shortly after the outbreak started, her door crashed open and four parasytes shambled their way towards her. She told me how scared she was, but she quickly reacted. She dodged the parasytes and ran into the kitchen to get the biggest knife she had. As she turned to confront them, she noticed that their eyes still held something almost human. As their jaws snapped in hunger, they seemed to be attempting to hold themselves back. She noticed that some of them still wore the clothes they had on when they were turned. These were new parasytes. They had not fully changed into the monsters they were destined to become.  
Michelle shook her head. “I know it’s hard to understand, but at that moment I almost felt sorry for them.. Because...they were just like us once. They were human.” Remarkably, they seemed to have heard something and they turned and left without harming her.  
At that moment she vowed to kill as many parasytes as she could in order to rescue the still-human souls trapped inside of them. If she couldn’t save them, she could at least try and free them. A few days later, she was scouting one of the stores in her town trying to find a safe place to hide. As she looked into an open doorway, she didn’t notice a parasyte sneaking up behind her. Luckily, another well armed survivor spotted the parasyte and killed it before it could hurt Michelle. “And that is how I met Sylvia!”, Michele laughed.  
“Over the past few years, we came upon other survivors as we tried to clear the area of any parasytes. Now we are a family of four. Me, Sylvia, Clark and Eddie.”  
“Wow, that’s-”  
“Depressing? Interesting? Odd?” I wasn’t sure how to respond.   
“Can we stay with you? Can you teach us how to fight?” I didn’t know how I was going to protect June without their help. The new world we now lived in was a big and incredibly dangerous place. I feared I didn’t have the skills to survive in it without help. Michelle looked at me closely and then walked over to Eddie’s sleeping form and roughly nudged him with her foot.  
“I did not need that Michelle.” he growled. Michelle rolled her eyes and pointed towards the exit.  
“Says the guy who’s supposed to be on duty right now.” Eddie stretched and groaned. He slowly stood up, took a rifle from a nearby rack and loaded it with ammo.  
“Anything out there that moves a muscle is going to be shot.” he pushed past Michelle angrily. I turned to her with my eyes wide. She only shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
“Welcome to the family.” she pulled out a mattress and collapsed on top of it. “You’ll get used to it. Get some rest. Training starts tomorrow”


	4. Chapter 3.

Many months later...

We had a lot of time to all get to know each other as the days became weeks, and weeks became months. Michelle and I became fast friends and June slowly began to start having conversations with everyone. We learned how to defend each other from the parasytes and to ration food. . We became a family. It was the happiest I had been in a very long time.  
Unfortunately, our time together was about to change...and not for the better. I should have known that something this good could not last forever. I was cleaning my weapon when Sylvia came running back to our camp, her face was red with exhaustion with a big smile plastered on her face.   
“Sylvia what’s wrong?” Michelle ran up to her, “Did something happen? Are you okay?” Sylvia shook her head and laughed.  
“I’m fine, Michelle. Just gather everyone here right now!”I ran out to find the others. I found them sitting together and laughing with each other. When they saw me, they sat up at once and looked at me.  
“Scar, is everything okay?” June asked me.  
“I have no idea. Sylvia just came back and she has some big news.” Clark gave me a look and ran out first. I waited for June and we ran over to listen to what Sylvia had to say.  
Sylvia was talking to Michelle, telling her about a group of people she had met. “They told me about a hideout, a place safe from the parasytes and where everyone can live together without worrying!” Michelle looked skeptical.  
“Are you sure they aren’t just trying to kick us out of our hideout?” she asked, “I mean, we have a pretty good one and a lot of people would want something like this.”   
Sylvia shook her head, “Believe me, they don’t. They ran off back towards where they were before.” Sylvia paused and let out a breath, “The place has a name too, it is called Haven...it’s about a two week distance from where we are right now.”  
“But...how are we going to get there? We don’t even have a car.” Eddie objected. I nodded at him. A vehicle would definitely be faster...and safer.  
“We are going to walk obviously.” Sylvia rolled her eyes. “Now I’m going to start packing, I want to get out of here before sundown.”  
We all watched as she started to shove her belongings into a large hiking pack. We all had one, just in case we needed to leave fast and travel light. It paid to be prepared..  
“I’m going with her.” Clark interrupted and he walked away from our little group to pack his own backpack. I looked over to June. I expected to see her with her usual inquisitive frown but instead she had a wide smile spread across her face. “I can’t believe it…” she whispered, “We aren’t the only survivors.” I took her hand and squeezed it. She turned to face me. Her face was filled with hope.  
“You want to go don’t you?” I asked her as my own smile faltered. What if she got hurt or worse, infected. I tried not to show how scared I was. Our life was about to change again, and I wasn’t ready.  
“I do Scarlet, I really do.” June says, her hand slipped out of mine and grasped at the vest that Sylvia gave as a gift for her nineteenth birthday.  
“But Junie, I can’t let you get hurt.” my voice cracked, June frowned and moved away from me. I winced, I knew what was going to come next. It wasn’t pretty either.  
“Scarlet, I’m nineteen.” she growled, “I am not a kid anymore and I don’t need to be protected. I can protect myself, so stop worrying about me. I know you don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go out there but I won’t be alone. Sylvia and Clark will be there and that will be enough.” She took a deep breath and her eyes softened, “You can stay here if you want Scar, but I’m leaving. This place isn’t safe, and a place like Haven? That sounds as safe as you can get.” She walked away from me before I could reply. This wasn’t what I wanted. Our family was breaking up.   
I felt alone…  
Again.

***  
A few days went by. Sylvia, Clark, and June all left for Haven. Michelle, Eddie and I remained behind. For awhile, things were quiet and peaceful...but the peace didn’t last for long…  
A large crash came from the backroom, causing me to fall off of my mattress in fright. It was the middle of the night and the last of our little family had been sleeping. There was another crash and my hand reached for my pistol, still tucked away in its holster at my side. I heard snarls coming from the backroom and I flinched. Oh no that is not a good sign. Parasytes!  
I crept out of bed and held the gun close to my chest. it was going to be my job to kill it . “Okay you monster, time to teach you a lesson.” I jumped in front of the doorway, my gun pointing inside, ready to shoot.. I paused. There wasn’t anything there.. I anxiously peered into the dark. Where was it?  
Something ran into me. I gasped and found myself lying on my back looking straight up at a parasyte. Its face was distorted and ugly, its breath was foul and made me gag. I tried to kick it off of me. It snarled in protest and clawed at my face, ripping open a large gash from the corner of my eye to my lower jaw. I screamed in pain and tried to blink tears from my eyes as I tried to focus the gun at it. It was moving so fast. I could barely catch a clear glimpse at it. It dove at me again and I panicked and pulled the trigger. The noise from the gun was deafening. The parasyte let out a piercing scream and crumpled to the ground beside me. Black blood oozed from the wound in its head. I struggled to sit up, trying to move away from its stinking corpse.  
“Oh my god, Scarlet is everything okay?” Eddie ran over to me and helped me off of the ground. I was shaking and had to lean on him.   
“Y-yeah, I think so.” I said shakily . “A parasyte came in and it attacked me-”  
“Where’s Michelle?” he asked, with panic in his voice. “Michelle!” he called for her. We heard a door opening and footsteps rapidly running down the hall. She entered the room, her short hair standing on end from sleep.   
“Wow, I can’t believe I slept through that.” She looked around, assessing the situation. “We need to go.” she whispered. She raised her hand as I started to talk and frantically said “Listen!” A growing sound of snarls and growls were approaching our building. We didn’t have much time. I took my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. Eddie gave me a frightened look. He straightened his shoulders, grabbed a nearby gun and said, “There are too many of them. You go. I’ll distract them.”   
Michelle let out a ‘no’ of protest but Eddie ignored her. “While I’m distracting them I want you both to run as fast as you can. I’ll try to catch up but…” He didn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t need to. We knew what he was going to say, he might not live to see us again.  
“Eddie…” Michelle walked towards him but Eddie pushed her away.  
“No, you can’t be soft now. You have to run as fast as you can.” I felt tears running down my face as I gave Eddie a hug and then ran with Michelle into the darkness outside.   
Behind us I heard Eddie’s gunshots and the angry screeches from the creatures that were hit by his bullets. I tried to focus on my breath as my heart hammered in my chest. Eddie had saved us, but I knew from the screams coming from the building behind us, that I was never going to see him again. So we ran. We ran until we couldn’t run anymore and the screams had faded behind us.

***

“Scarlet,” Michelle panted, “We need to stop.” We were deep in the woods, moving away from our former home. The trees were empty of leaves and reached their gnarled branches to the sky. Our boots crunched against dead leaves and the sound was somewhat comforting. It reminded me of when June and I would run around our little acre of woods growing up together. I turned back to look at Michelle. Her short brown hair was snarled and wet with sweat. We had been running for hours without stopping to rest or eat. I handed her a flask filled with water and she drank it thirstily. She looked at me and wearily said “What now?”  
“There is only one place for us to go,” I said as I cocked my gun and turned towards the Eastern landscape.   
“Haven is waiting for us.”


End file.
